


Forever

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Flatmates [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Ghost and Mrs Muir, Old!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock had a choice; inspired by The Ghost and Mrs Muir (the movie).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

“Sherlock?” John spat out, sitting bolt upright in his easy chair.  
  
“Yes, John. It’s me.”  
  
“You’re dead.”  
  
“Yes, I do know that, John.”  
  
“Then what are you doing here?”  
  
“John, when I died, I had a choice. I could either come back to you then. You would have aged. I would have aged. And then, eventually, it would have ended. Or…”  
  
Sherlock paused and held out his hand to his best friend. John reached out and took it with his left hand. It was white and boney and cold, but it was real. With his right, John grasped his cane and let Sherlock pull him out of his chair.  
  
“Or?” John prodded.  
  
“Or I could just observe you as you lived your life, got married, had children, had grandchildren, practiced medicine, and eventually grew old all on your own.”  
  
“Yes. Well. I’ve done that. So?”  
  
“So now—John, look at yourself in the mirror.”  
  
John did. And gasped. Fifty years had been erased. The face looking back at him was one that he hadn’t seen since that first time he had walked into the flat on Baker Street.  
  
“And now we can be together, like this, forever,” Sherlock explained, gently.  
  
“But…” John looked back at his chair—at himself, an old man. Eyes shut. Not breathing. He grinned at Sherlock. “Brilliant.”  
  



End file.
